


wouldn't it be nice

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's makoharuweek2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, High ☆ Speed!, M/M, Oneshot, Starting Days, friendship to romance, it's so short ;-;, these two are too adorable for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: Makoto and Haruka discuss what their relationship means.
[ Day 2: Favorite Moment/First Time ]





	

Once they gathered their shoes and hid as much evidence that they could, Makoto and Haruka made their way back home from the Iwatobi Swim Club. The cold night air was close to unbearable, but throughout their entire rush home, Makoto’s grip on Haruka’s hand never loosened. Both were tired from their swim, but given that he had more energy, Makoto did his best to pace Haruka. But as soon as he felt the shorter boy slowing down, he would look at him in concern. Haruka’s face had grown more pale and his shoulders were shaking.

“I-I’m fine,” Haruka said, his breathing uneven. “I’m just cold. We can run if you need to get back home. Your family’s probably wondering where you are.”

Makoto shook his head. “You’re in no condition to run, Haru! I’m sorry… it was a bad idea to go out, huh?”

“No.” Haruka rubbed his hands together for warmth. “I liked being with you.”

“Let me make it up to you, Haru.” Makoto crouched down in front of the other boy. “I can carry you home.”

“Idiot. That’s embarrassing,” Haruka said, nearly shouting. “You don’t have to do something like that.”

“Would you rather I carry you like a bride?” Makoto teased. “It’s just until we get to the stairs.” 

Flustered, Haruka slowly climbed onto Makoto back, keeping a tight grip on Makoto’s shoulders. Were they always that broad and strong?. As Makoto hooked his arms around Haruka’s legs and stood up, his heart raced. Haruka was definitely lighter, making pangs of guilt go through Makoto’s body. Maybe if he forced him to come over, Haruka would be eating and not be as fragile. Just seeing how tired he was from a race that would otherwise be simple filled Makoto with worry. 

_Did Haru feel this way when I started practicing more?_

“Hurry up,” Haruka ordered. His warm breath tickled the back of Makoto’s neck. “I don’t want anyone to see.”

Makoto chuckled. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed, Haru-chan.”

“I’m not embarrassed, and don’t add -chan to my name.” Haruka muttered. His hands loosened a bit as his breathing returned to normal. “Makoto…”

“Yeah, Haru?” Makoto bounced the other boy on his back to keep him from sliding down.

“What are we?”

“What do you mean?” The question reminded him of Nao. What _were_ they to each other? Childhood friends, yes. But there was so much more to them. They could tell what was one each other’s minds and they had grown together so far. Makoto wanted to keep growing together with Haruka, if he could help it. 

“Are we just friends?” Haruka asked more timidly, as if he was afraid of the answer Makoto would give. But of course, Makoto knew what was on his mind.

“I don’t think so,” Makoto began. “Unless you want to be.”

Makoto felt Haruka shaking his head from side to side, much to his relief. After saying all of those things and telling Haruka that he loved him, Makoto would feel himself break if Haruka just wanted to stay friends. “I don’t think we should call each other ‘boyfriend’ yet, though. Your parents might get mad.”

He had a good point, considering how his mother would ask him about girls whenever he had a distant look (when really, all he could think about was swimming and Haruka). “Maybe. Your parents might get mad, too.” 

“That’s okay. My dad’s barely home anyways.” Makoto could make out the change in tone. He couldn’t imagine being home by himself, given how warm the Tachibana household was compared to the quiet Nanase home. “Maybe after high school. Is that too long for you?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, I’m okay with that. We can both live together and study together and eat together. I mean, we do two of those things together already, but it’ll be more fun when one of us doesn’t have to leave.”

Even though Makoto couldn’t tell, Haruka smiled softly against his shoulders. “That sounds really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a short one and as always, it turned out differently than I planned. I’m still really exhausted from this weekend’s antics, so I've been trying to relax a bit. 
> 
> I really enjoyed the hell out of the movie, and I wondered about Makoto and Haru after their romantic swim. These two will be the death of me, in the very best way. I hope this was enjoyable and I’ll see y’all next time! <3
> 
> Also, feel free to poke at me on tumblr


End file.
